


Such Grace, So Agile

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Early in their partnership, Kakuzu notices how agile Hidan is in battle, and then how he becomes so clumsy when they are alone.





	Such Grace, So Agile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayblume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/gifts).

> 15 minute fic requested by kakuzuisabigidiotwholoveshidan on tumblr for the word 'Agility' for KakuHida. Thank you! It was fun to write!
> 
> And just a side note, the last sentence wasn't complete so when I uploaded it here I deleted the last word and put a period, that's all I changed, but posted as it was with an incomplete sentence on tumblr. I just didn't like the idea of doing that on here!

They had been partners only a short while but Kakuzu had noticed something. It was almost funny how easily Hidan moved in a fight, swinging his scythe with an almost grace. And then when they were alone, he bumped into things, tripped, sometimes even stepped on Kakuzu’s feet.

Almost as if he was nervous… 

In the room Kakuzu had paid for after collecting the latest bounty, he took his mask and hood off almost immediately. That’s when any and all of Hidan’s grace and agility from earlier went out the window. 

Almost literally. 

Hidan had been watching as Kakuzu removed his coverings, then tripped on the rug and caught himself on the windowsill while Kakuzu looked on with an amused look.

“I uh, I’m gonna take a shower.” Hidan picked himself up and went for the bathroom, stepping on one of Kakuzu’s feet along the way, muttering about how ‘stupid old men should keep their stupid faces covered up.’

“What was that?” Kakuzu asked.

“I said keep that mugly ug covered! It’s distracting!” He slammed the bathroom door and turned the faucet on, not before Kakuzu saw the pink in his cheeks.

None of his other partners cared about if he covered his face or not, and Kakuzu never cared what they thought. He killed them all. But Hidan, he couldn’t kill. They were stuck together for however long it would be.


End file.
